Debajo del Muérdago
by Lily Charlotte Evans
Summary: Un One Shot sobre Fred Weasley x Oc


Se frotó con una mano los ojos mientras bostezaba,y con la otra mano se metía la cucharada de cereal en la boca.

-Buenos dias,Lena.-Dijeron Fred y George mientras se sentaba enfrente de Lena.

Lena asintió con la cabeza como forma de saludo,antes de meterte otra cucharada de cereales en la boca,comiendo más como una persona y no como un animal ahora que el Gran Comedor se estaba llenando.

-Ha estado despierta toda la noche terminando el ensayo de pociones de 4 pergaminos que nos envió Snape.-Dijo Ron por ella.

Los chillidos de las lechuzas cosa que molestaron algunos y asustaron a otros causando risas,aunque Lena ya estaba costumbrada a ello.

De repente una carta cayó en su mano y parpadeó varias veces ante la sorpresa,no pensaba que iba a recibir alguna carta o algo.

-Atena.- Lena sonrió ante la lechuza que aterrizaba a lado de tu plato.Acarició sus plumas mientras miraba la carta y ella reconoció la letra de Molly Weasley.

La abrió y miró a Fred,cuyos ojos se abrieron rápidamente y bajó la mirada hacía su tostada.

[I]Hola querida,

Le pedí a Fred y a George que te lo preguntaran,pero sé que probablemente se hayan olvidado,me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a pasar la navidad con nosotros ya que sé que vas a pasarlas en Hogwarts.

Ya les he enviado una carta a Albus y a tus padres y no tienen ningún problema con que vayas a La Madriguera.Sé lo que responderás,y honestamente Lena,no eres ninguna molestia.Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te ví y creo que a Fred le encantaría que vinieses con nosotros.

Saludos Cordiales,Molly.

Lena sentía sus mejillas enrojecer ante la última oración y metió la carta en su bolsillo trasero.

-La señora Weasley me ha invitado a ir a la Madriguera para Navidad.-Dijo Lena sonriendo,esperando de que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hubiese ido.

-Ah,sí.-George se golpeó la frente.-Cierto,se nos ha olvidado preguntarte.-

-¿Vienes?.-Preguntó Fred.Lena no estaba segura de si era sólo ella,o la luz que reflejaba en tus ojos,pero la orejas de Fred estaban empezando a ponerse rojas.

-Por supuesto que voy.-

Lena rió ligeramente mientras se hundía en el sofá.-Señora Weasley,haces la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida.-

Molly se rió.-Gracias querida.- Ella sonrió cálidamente.

Lena no vió la manera en que intercambiaba una mirada con su marido antes de salir de la habitación,con Ginny y Harry siguiéndolos.

Lena empezó a hablar con Fred y George, hablando de los regalos que habían recibido y dado hace unos minutos.Lena había regalado a Fred unas botas de piel de dragón,dio a George,una chaqueta de cuero. Harry había recibido un kit de limpieza de varita; Ron recibió un reloj; Hermione recibió algunos de sus libros favoritos; El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley recibieron una alfombra autolimpiante para su dormitorio (que era difícil de envolver) y Ginny recibió un kit de limpieza de escobas.

-¡Oh,Ron!.-Dijo Hermione golpeando el brazo de Ron.-¡Se me ha olvidado hacer una cosa!

-¿Que cosa?.-

Hermione le mandó una mirada asesina antes de tirar de él y arrastrarlo.

-De acuerdo,entonces..- Ella frunció el ceño mientras miraba como se marchaban.

-Voy a ver de qué se trata.-Dijo George levantándose de su silla,dándo a su hermano una mirada antes de caminar tras Hermione y Ron.

Lena luchó para que sus mejillas no se volverían rojas,inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás,cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias por invitarme a pasar la Navidad.-Dijo Lena suavemente.

-De nada.-

Lena abrió los ojos, sus labios se separaron sorprendidos al ver que el muérdago empezaba a ramificarse por encima de ella.

-Muérdago.-Fred sonrió, mirándola suavemente.

-Sí.-Asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo mientras se sentaba bien,con los dedos en la pulsera que le había regalado Hermione.

-Lena.- Lena levantó la mirada hacía a Fred,ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse cuando la mirada.

-Creo que se supone que debes besarme.-Él sonrió levemente.

-Tal vez se supone que debes besarme.-Replicó Lena.

Fred rió entre dientes antes de colocar su mano en su cintura.Lena puso una mano en el pecho de Fred. Fred sonrió, acercando su rostro al de Lena. Sus labios estaban casi sobre los suyos, rozándose los labios de Lena ligeramente mientras hablaba. -No sabía que tuviera ese efecto en ti.

-Cállate y dame un beso.-Rodó los ojos,pegando sus labios con los de Fred. Sus labios se suavizaron cuando se contrastaron contra los suyos, suaves y llenos de una suave pasión que la dejó ansiando más mientras ambos se alejaban para respirar.

-Gracias.-Dijo Fred suavemente, riendo ligeramente mientras se movía para sentarse cómodamente.

-¿De nada?.-Fred inclinó la cabeza, frunciendo las cejas.

Se rió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás como un destello y el sonido distinto de un obturador se apagó.

-No estaba hablando contigo.-Lena se giró mirando hacía la cabeza,donde la familia Weasley estaba de pie, el brazo de Harry estaba alrededor de los hombros de Ginny mientras Hermione bajaba la cámara, sonriendo a la imagen que acababa de ver.- Yo estaba hablando con ellos. Gracias.-

Sonrieron, coreando sus respuestas en una enmarañada armonía.

Echó un vistazo a Fred, cuya boca se abrió.

-¿Espera? ¿Todos lo sabían?.-

-Lena,lo sabían antes que yo.-


End file.
